Uppoffringen
by Miss P
Summary: Lyle skjuter Miss Parker... NOTE - This is the same story as 'Sacrifice'. But in Swedish...


**Uppoffringen **

_Av: Miss P._

_Sammanfattning: Lyle skjuter Miss Parker... NOTE - This is the same story as 'Sacrifice'. But in Swedish...  
  
Friskrivningsklausul: Jag äger inte någon av Pretender- karaktärerna, och jag tjänar inga pengar på att skriva._

¤¤¤

Jarod satt vid Miss Parkers grav. Han sträckte långsamt ut handen för att röra vid den kalla stenen. Hans ögon fylldes med tårar. Två veckor hade passerat. Men det kändes fortfarande som om det hade inträffat igår. Han saknade henne så mycket. Och tanken på att det hela var hans fel vägrade att försvinna. Om han hade stannat. Då hade Lyle inte behövt använda pistolen och Miss Parker hade levt.

Plötsligt bröts tystnaden av en gäll signal från biltelefonen. Jarod plockade upp den och tittade på numret i displayen. Det var Miss Parkers. Han visste att det inte var hon, utan Lyle som använde hennes telefon.

Han brydde sig inte om att svara. Efter ett tag tystnade telefonen och han la tillbaka den i fickan.

Jarod slöt ögonen för att hindra tårarna att falla. Hans tankar vandrade tillbaka till dagen för två veckor sedan.

¤¤¤

Han hade varit på väg hem från Wesbourn high-school. Hans senaste jobb som lärare hade varit en täckmantel medan han sökte ledtrådar från sitt och Miss Parkers förflutna.

Det var sent på kvällen. Det var nästan helt mörkt och regnet öste ner.

Det var då han fick syn på henne. Hon stod på andra sidan gatan.

Jarod stannade och tittade. Han ville så gärna gå fram till henne och hålla om henne. Men det var omöjligt. Han var tvungen att fly, som alltid.

Deras blickar möttes. Jarod märkte inte Lyle fören han klev fram och ställde sig bredvid Miss Parker.

"Vad väntar du på? Fånga honom medan du har chansen. Annars gör jag det!" snäste Lyle medan han tog fram sin pistol och laddade den.

Miss Parker slöt ögonen och tog ett djupt andetag. När hon öppnade dem igen såg hon Jarod springa ner längs den tomma gatan.

"Kom igen!"

Jarod vände snabbt på huvudet. Lyle och Miss Parker verkade komma närmare för varje sekund. Skulle han verkligen komma undan den här gången? Gatan var tom. Det fanns ingen stans att gömma sig. Det enda ljud som hördes var regnet och Miss Parkers klackar mot asfalten.

Miss Parkers enda tanke var att hinna fram till Jarod före Lyle. Det sista hon ville, var att Jarod skulle komma till skada Hon visste att Lyle inte delade den tanken med henne. Och inte skulle tveka att använda pistolen.

Precis i det ögonblicket såg hon Lyle höja sin pistol. Med ett finger på avtryckaren siktade han på Jarod. Beredd att avfyra.

Plötsligt snubblade Miss Parker. Ett skott avfyrades. Hon kände en brännande smärta i ryggen när skottet som var menat för Jarod träffade henne. Miss Parker gjorde allt hon kunde för att fortsätta springa. Men förlorade kontrollen över sin kropp. Hon var förvirrad över vad som hade hänt. Det var som om tiden gick i slowmotion medan marken kom närmare för varje sekund.

"PARKER!" Lyle knäböjde vid Miss Parker.

"Parker, jag är ledsen. Var blev du träffad?" frågade han.

Jarod betraktade händelsen från håll. Han stod paralyserad av rädsla. Han visste att han borde fly medan han hade chansen. Men han kunde inte. Inte när Miss Parker var skadad.

Lyle höjde pistolen igen. Jarod stod kvar utan att röra sig. Väntade på att kulan skulle träffa honom som den hade träffat Miss parker.

Miss Parker kämpade med att hålla sig vid liv. Med att stå ut med smärtan.

Hon insåg vad som var på väg att hända. Hon kunde inte låta Lyle skjuta Jarod. Även om hon var tvungen att offra sitt eget liv.

Med en kraftansträngning lyckades hon ta sig upp i halvsittande ställning. När skottet avfyrades kastade hon sig i mellan.

Lyle var chockad. Han kunde inte tro att det var sant. Han hade skjutit henne, igen. Han hade skjutit sin syster. Han lät pistolen falla till marken.

"Parker... förlåt... snälla dö inte."

"Jarod?" viskade Miss Parker

Lyle visste inte vad han skulle göra. Han tittade på Jarod, och tillbaka på Miss Parker.

Om hon behövde Jarod fanns det bara en sak att göra. Lyle suckade.

"Jarod, Miss Parker frågar efter dig." sa han.

Jarod stirrade bara på honom. Han ville inget hellre än att vara där för Miss Parker. Men kunde han ta chansen att bli tillfångatagen. Kanske var det en fälla.

Lyle verkade läsa hans tankar.

­"Det är ingen fälla. Miss Parker behöver dig. Snälla, kom hit."

Jarod bestämde sig för att lita på Lyle. Han gick fram till dem och knäböjde bredvid Miss Parker.

"Parker, det är jag. Kan du höra mig?" frågade han medan han försiktigt strök undan en slinga av hennas blöta hår.

Miss parker försökte vrida huvudet för att se på honom. Hon flämtade till av smärta. Hon gav omedelbart upp försöket och låg helt stilla medan tårar fyllde hennes ögon. Hon stönade lågt.

Hon ville bara att smärtan skulle försvinna. Hon ville dö.

Jarods hjärta värkte när han såg på henne. När han hörde henne stöna av smärta.

Han tyckte så synd om henne. Han lät sin hand vila emot Miss Parkers kind. Han strök försiktigt undan hennes tårar med tummen.

Det hade börjat regna kraftigare och plötsligt lyste en blixt upp himlen. Följd av en högljudd åskknall.

Jarod rös. Han kastade en blick på Lyle. Han kunde inte bestämma om dropparna som rullade nerför hans kinder var tårat eller bara vattendroppar.

"Lyle?"

"Vad?"

"Det var inte ditt fel."

"Jo... det var jag som avfyrade skottet. Jag sköt henne." sa Lyle med sorgsen röst.

Jarod visste inte hur han skulle svara. Istället tittade han ner på Miss Parker igen.

Hennes kläder var genomblöta och täckta av blod. En stor pöl hade formats på asfalten.

Hennes kropp darrade. Jarod kunde inte bestämma om det var av smärtan eller kylan.

Han visste att det var för sent att kalla på hjälp. Miss Parker skulle ändå inte överleva. Det var omöjligt med sådana skador. Det enda han kunde göra var att se till att hon hade det så bra som möjligt. Den korta stunden hon hade kvar att leva. Han tog av sig sin jacka och la över henne. Lyle gjorde likadant. Miss Parker skulle i alla fall inte behöva frysa.

Jarod strök handen över hennes ansikte. Strök undan vattnet.

"Jarod..." viskade Miss parker med svag röst.

"Jag är ledsen för allt jag har gjort mot dig. Förlåt ...."

"Det är ingen fara Parker ..." sa Jarod. Han kämpade med att hålla tillbaka tårarna.

"Jarod, jag älskar dig ..." sa Miss Parker nästan ohörbart.

Jarod var mållös. Han hade aldrig trott att Miss Parker skulle erkänna det. Inte ens i en situation som den här. Men nu var det för sent. Han skulle få chansen att hålla om henne, att kyssa henne. Det var inte rättvist. Miss Parker hade redan varit med om så mycket hemska saker. Varför skulle det här behöva hända henne?

Om han bara kunde dra tillbaka tiden. Då skulle han ha gjort allt han kunde för att förhindra det. Även om det innebar att låta Lyle eller någon annan från Centret fånga honom.

Han tittade på Miss Parker med tårarna rinnande nedför kinderna. Han brydde sig inte om att hålla tillbaka dem längre.

"Parker, jag älskar dig med ..." viskade han. Men det var för sent. Miss Parker var redan död.

¤¤¤

"Jarod?"

Lyles röst väckte Jarod ur sina tankar. Han strök undan tårarna innan han reste sig för att möta Lyle.

"Vad är det?"

"Inget speciellt ... jag trodde du skulle vara här. Är du okay?"

"Jag vet inte. Jag saknar henne så mycket."

"Jag vet. Jag också..." Lyle tittade dystert på graven.

"Hur kunde jag ha varit så dum? Alla dessa år och jag förstod aldrig att hon var kär i dig. Nu förstår jag varför hon aldrig lyckades fånga dig. Hon ville inte. Hon förtjänade inte att dö på det här sättet. Jarod... Ni kunde ha blivit lyckliga tillsammans."

Jarod nickade sakta.

"Lyle, får jag fråga varför du inte har tagit mig till Centret?"

"Miss Parker offrade sitt liv för att rädda dig. Om det är vad hon ville så är det okay för mig... dessutom... du är en bra person Jarod," förklarade Lyle

Jarod tittade förvånat på honom. Hade han verkligen menat det?

Lyle log. Han förstod att Jarod var förvirrad. Men han hade menat vartenda ord. Miss Parkers död hade förändrat honom. Han hade blivit en bättre människa.

Han hade bestämt sig för att återvända till Centret. Men han visste inte om han skulle stanna.

Det enda han visste säkert var att han inte tänkte låta Jarod bli tillfångatagen.

Inte efter allt dom har varit med om.

"Jag måste gå nu. Men oroa dig inte. Centret kommer inte att hitta dig."

"Hur?"

"Lita på mig. Jag vet vad jag gör!" sa Lyle med ett leende. Han satte sig på huk framför graven.

"Farväl Miss Parker. Hoppas du kan förlåta mig," Lyle lade en röd ros framför stenen.

Efter en stund reste han sig och gick långsamt därifrån.

"Lyle..."

Lyle vände sig om.

"Tack..."

Jarod såg Lyle gå därifrån. Han kunde inte tro det. Äntligen var han fri från Centret. Det hade varit hans mål ända sen han rymde därifrån. Men nu spelade det ingen roll. Inte när Miss Parker var död. Ett liv utan henna var inget liv alls.

Han hade aldrig fått chansen att tala om för henna hur mycket han älskade henne.

Kanske hade det varit annorlunda om han hade sagt något tidigare?

Men det är en sak han aldrig får veta.

_¤¤¤ SLUT ¤¤¤_


End file.
